


The Trio

by Aikyo10



Series: The Trio [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Humans, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Lance is a Human, Keith is a werewolf, Shiro is a vampire and they're trying to make a new start in a new town.Then Keith goes missing.Why can't these boys catch a break?





	The Trio

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a simple headcanon Tumblr post  
> Then it snow balled into this long monstrosity  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I blame https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/  
> Because as usual, she had the art and then I had the idea  
> We came up with a lot of the plot together.

Shiro woke up the same way every evening. Or almost the same way every evening, and that was with a warm body in front of him and another in the back of him. Drifting up out of the haze of his death sleep, he felt Keith’s warm lips against his shoulder and Lance’s long fingers tracing his jawline. The difference this evening was the way Keith was nibbling at his skin. 

“What’s going on?” Shiro kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the attention of his men. He did not have to worry about his thirst. 

“We have good news.” Lance placed light kisses on his mouth. 

“Good news?” Shiro moaned as he was denied a full kiss.

“Yup.” Lance nuzzled their noses together.

Shiro felt Keith’s warm hand rubbing circles on his lower stomach. Lance’s fingers left his face and began dancing over his neck and chest. This had better be good news since he had not been given one decent kiss yet and his lover’s scents were driving him crazy.

“Tell me already.” Shiro did not beg. He did open his eyes so he could see Lance’s handsome face.

Okay, maybe there was a little begging in his voice.

“The realtor dropped off the paper work. At the end of the week, we’ll own not only the two acres around the house but the other four wooded acres across from us. And,” Keith put a hand over Shiro’s mouth. “Wait.”

Shiro growled while Lance laughed and kissed the back of Keith’s hand. 

“And me and Hunk got approved to open our restaurant next week!” Lance was beaming a smile which lit up the whole room.

Shiro pulled Keith’s hand down and smiled at Lance. “That’s great, Lance!”

Lance hugged him tight and Shiro hugged him right back. Keith’s hands brushing over his as they embraced Lance.

Shiro was happy Keith had stopped him from saying anything. Keith’s need for space had been important to obtain, but they all knew it would happen. Keith needed the running room and Shiro needed the knowledge no neighbors would be bothering him while he slept during the day. Keith wouldn’t always be around to look after his unconscious body.

Lance’s joy was the true gift to see. Both he and Keith had offered to put up the money for Lance to start the business he wanted with Hunk. Lance was having none of it until the Private Investigator jobs began to pull in more money. 

Shiro and Keith ran the Private Investigator business from their home property. They knew it was risky having their office only a few steps from the house. 

But who would be a threat to a vampire and a werewolf?

“Now do I get a kiss?” Shiro asked as they released their hug.

“How about a lot of kisses?” Lance’s eyebrows shot up and down.

“I won’t say no.” Shiro grinned and pulled Lance down for his first kiss. Keith was there for the second kiss. 

It dawned on him then as he became aware both of his men were naked; he would be starting off his evening in a very, very good way. Shiro sat up and Keith straddled his hips. He pushed his fingers through Keith’s thick black hair as their lips met for another kiss. Shiro squeezed Keith’s firm ass as their tongues battled. This happened between him and his werewolf often. Keith had a natural alpha male personality. He could not help himself from wanting to dominate even when all the man wanted to do was submit.

As they parted for air Shiro opened his eyes. Keith’s skin was flushed with a gorgeous blush. The wolf let out a small moan as Lance’s hands slipped from behind and stroked Keith’s cock. Shiro groaned as he watched Keith’s hips thrust forward into those long, tan, talented fingers. He saw Lance sucking hard against the side of Keith’s neck. 

Shiro swallowed hard as hunger for blood slammed into him like a truck into a brick wall. Keith’s eyes were closed, his mouth parted, and his body arched back against Lance. Lance was pinching one dusky nipple with one hand as the other hand continued to work Keith’s cock.

“Can I?” Shiro brushed the back of his fingers against Keith’s cheek. He only then realized how his hand was shaking from restraint.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open as he whispered. “Yes.”

Lance licked around the large red mark he had made on Keith’s neck. An intentional landing path for Shiro’s teeth. Lance placed a kiss against Keith’s temple and brushed away stray black hair from the pale neck. 

Shiro leaned his head down and opened his jaw wide. His fangs dripped with hunger as he pierced Keith’s skin. The smell, taste, the feel of blood springing into his mouth and slipping down his throat encompassed Shiro. He had to be in control. He had to focus on Keith’s heart beat, breathing, and not get lost the in the euphoria.

“Shh.” Lance’s voice was calm. “We love you.”

If Lance was saying those words to Shiro or Keith, he did not know, but he appreciated them. It was with remarkable patience and love Lance had connected the rift which had separated him and Keith for years. 

He had to remind himself to stop drinking. The haze and pleasure from feeding making him feel drunk for a moment. He felt Lance’s thumb brush away a drop of blood off his lips. Keith was moaning deep as his body responded to the erotic rush of being bitten. 

Shiro pulled Lance forward for a kiss. The younger man eager and smiling as Shiro regained his bearings. Keith trapped in the safety of their arms. 

“Your idea?” He asked with a grin.

“I’ll give him some credit.” Lance kissed Keith’s shoulder.

Shiro glanced over and saw Keith watching them. A flash of memory from his sleep crossed Shiro’s mind. “I had another dream of you.”

“Stop.” Keith muttered and hugged Shiro to hide the blush. “Keep your pervy dreams to yourself.”

Keith did not express himself well on the best of days. The werewolf tried for them as hard as he could to express his love in other ways, such as giving life to Shiro. 

“Thank you.” He said as he embraced Keith. His attempt to pour all of his adoration into the hug may fail or perhaps Keith knew what he meant. Their hearts began to beat in the same rhythm as he calmed. 

“Lay back.” Lance pushed against Shiro’s shoulder. 

“What do you have planned?” He smiled as he looked at Lance. 

“We’re going to share you.” Lance winked as his smile made the entire room shine. 

“Do I get a say?” Shiro wouldn’t complain being between his two men as it did not happen often. 

Lance shook his head. “Not tonight.”

“This is our night to celebrate.” Keith pressed on Shiro’s chest.

Shiro fell back into the bed with a smile on his face. He was older than his two men by chance of immortality. There had been no one before them who had captured his heart in such a way; nor would there ever be another two who he’d hunger, and love, as he did them. 

“You have to hold on until we’re satisfied.” Keith pressed a finger into Shiro’s sternum.

“Got it.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and kissed the tip of his finger.

Keith groaned. “Stop being cute when we’re trying to seduce you.”

“Apologies.” Shiro wasn’t sorry and his men knew it.

“You get to wait for another minute.” Lance pulled Keith’s face over for a kiss. 

The brunette did not hold back as he slanted his lips over Keith’s mouth. Shiro had been on the receiving end of that sort of kiss. The sort of kiss which left your brain scrambled and body hard. Keith had the stamina to keep up with Lance’s youth and cockiness. Keith’s hands stroked and touched places on Lance’s body Shiro was longing to touch himself. The decadent smiles on their faces as they turned to look at him made Shiro feel nervous.

“Now.” Keith stalked forward on his hands and knees.

“Now?” Shiro pressed back into the bed.

“You’re all ours.” Keith said before kissing Shiro.

He could have pointed out he had been all theirs for over two years now but it wasn’t the time to point out the obvious when his wolf had his tongue twirling around inside his mouth. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and held him close. He didn’t fight the nudge to flip over and putting Keith underneath him. He felt Lance’s hands on his back and trailing down his spine. Lance’s mouth leaving wet kisses down the same path.

As Keith’s hand took Shiro’s erection in his grip, Lance’s hands were spreading Shiro’s cheeks. He groaned into Keith’s mouth as a wet warm tongue swiped over his most sensitive area. They were going to undo him in a devious, lewd, pleasurable way. Lance preparing his body with a tender eagerness. Shiro did not question when Lance had grabbed the lube or how the men came up with their plan to ravish him. He allowed himself to feel the love they were gifting him with at the moment. 

Lance pulled Shiro’s hips higher as Keith brushed his fingers over Shiro’s face. Lance had two fingers wiggling deep inside Shiro’s body and the tips of those fingers were rubbing against the very spot which sent shivers up his spine. 

“Now.” Keith had a gorgeous smile on his face. “Down with that greedy mouth.”

Shiro smirked, “As you wish.”

Shiro kissed down Keith’s body until his lips were able to reach the wide head of Keith’s erection. As he nuzzled the sensitive flesh he could feel the head of Lance’s cock pressing against his entrance. With his eyes closed, he traced the large vein on the underside of Keith’s cock with his tongue. 

“Shiro.” Lance’s moan was Shiro’s warning. 

Lance pushed forward with such trepidation and Shiro was grateful for his younger lover’s restraint. The burn of being filled, stretched wide open, was momentary. There was a bruising grip on his hips as Lance’s beautiful voice filled the room. 

Shiro held his breath and wrapped his mouth around Keith’s cock. He slid his mouth down until his nose hit curly black hair. He slipped his hands under Keith’s hips and held on to his wolf as Lance began to thrust in and out of his body. 

“Ah damn. Shiro.” Keith hissed. “You look…”

“Damn good.” Lance finished Keith’s sentence with a push forward with his hips.

Where Lance had lacked in experience when they first met the man made up for in enthusiasm, now years later Lance had the experience yet never lost his eagerness. Lance’s slow drag out of his body followed but a hard deep push was Shiro’s favorite way to start. Shiro felt Keith’s fingers in his hair both tugging and pushing. He urged Keith to move his hips by squeezing the wolf’s tight ass.

The slow burn turned into fiery lust. His awareness began to blur as the men he loved used his mouth and ass. He could hear both of their rapid heart beats, the wet slap of Lance’s hips against his ass, and he could taste the bitterness leaking from his wolf’s cock. Keith’s scent filled every deep breath. Lance’s hands rubbing, touching, knitting them together until they were entwined. Shiro’s own need hung heavily between his legs, left untouched, and aching. 

His jaw ached from Keith fucking his mouth with unrestrained need. Shiro would not be able to come without more and he did not care. His men were saying his name, using his body, craving his attention. No matter how much they took, Shiro felt the hands on his face, arms, back telegraphing their love. Lance’s long cock sent waves of pleasure through his body, but the thrusts were becoming frantic. Keith’s hands twisting in his hair and screaming his name and Shiro knew they were already so close. 

Breathing became far more difficult as Keith’s cock slipped further down his throat. Shiro’s tongue pressed against that thick vein and his teeth aching to bite down on the pulse. He would never hurt Keith, but the hunger would always be there. 

“Shiro!” Keith warned with a tug to the top of Shiro’s hair.

“Shiro.” Lance groaned as his nails dug into Shiro’s hips. 

They would fill him together at the same moment and he readied himself. Shiro pulled his mouth far enough back to catch Keith’s seed. His body clenched around Lance’s cock as he felt the warm rush of Lance’s essence fill him. His mouth sore and saliva dripping down his chin, wetness dripped out of his opening and down the inside of his leg.

He rubbed his cheek against Keith’s fading erection as he calmed his breathing. Shiro did not have much time to enjoy the calm. Keith used his strength to pull Shiro up so he was laid on top of Keith once again. Keith was kissing and holding him tightly. Lance’s warm body was gone leaving Shiro feeling empty without the man deep inside him. He would have whimpered in protest if Keith’s tongue hadn’t been dancing around his mouth.

Before he could figure out what his men had planned, Lance had returned and pulled Shiro away from Keith. Lance’s kiss was more tender and less wild. His men were not contradictions they were complimentary of one another. 

“Now, we’ll take care of you, love.” Lance whispered as he put a light kiss on Shiro’s eyelids. 

“How?” Shiro’s answered in a strained voice. Keith began to kiss and suck a large bruise into Shiro’s collarbone. His body still ached for release after being taken by his men. 

“Just lay on your side facing Keith.” Lance said between soft kisses. 

Shiro rolled to his side, happy to feel Lance’s warmth behind him and Keith’s heat in front of him. Keith spared no time reclaiming Shiro’s mouth with more kisses. Lance was nibbling on the back of Shiro’s shoulder. He reached back and gripped Lance’s hip. 

Then both Lance and Keith’s hand were on his neglected erection. Shiro let out a moan louder than before as they teased him. Long fingers touching and rolling his balls while Keith’s thumb rubbed against the slit. He would start begging if that is what they wanted from him.

His lips felt swollen. His hips rocked forward into the two men’s hands. 

Keith chuckled. “Go ahead. Move.” 

“You’re going to come between us and it’s going to end up on our hands.” Lance licked the outer shell of Shiro’s ear.

“Then you can watch us lick it off.” Keith hummed before nipping Shiro’s chin.

“Guys.” Shiro growled in frustration. 

Lance took pity on him and pulled him half on his back and into his embrace. He closed his eyes and Lance began to kiss him. Keith’s hand was now working his cock in quick strokes, twisting his wrist and giving the friction Shiro had needed before. Lance’s hand was rubbing the muscles in his lower stomach, pressing down in tandem with Keith’s movements. 

Close, so damn close. That’s when the begging began. 

“More. Please. Keith. More. Lance.” He whimpered.

Shiro was rocking his hips into Keith’s hand with abandon. He could care less how needy he looked at that moment. Keith’s teeth did him. Those sharp wolf teeth biting down on his nipple. He cried out, but Lance caught each word with a kiss. They let him shudder and thrust through his orgasm between them. He was panting and shaking. Lance was whispering nonsense and petting his chest and arms. 

Shiro watched Keith keep his promise and began licking away the white trails of seed from his hands. Keith looked Shiro straight in the eye as he swirled his tongue around this long finger and sucked. Shiro would have to think up a wicked way to pay his men back for the frustrating and wonderful treatment he received.

Keith and Lance shared a kiss above him before each took a turn kissing him. He laid in Lance’s arms with a happy smile as Keith settled his head against Shiro’s chest. Shiro hugged Keith, and Lance hugged Shiro, Lance and Keith were holding hands; it was all a mess of limbs, but Shiro did not mind the mess or the stickiness. 

This was them. Messy and in love.

 

____*_____*_____*

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. “What are you cooking?”

“I'm making this amazing coffee.” He smiled as he stirred the drink. “And it's all for me.”

“So mean.” Shiro kissed his temple.

“I suppose I can share.” He sighed and made a dramatic display of raising a second cup. “That will be three kisses.”

“Price of coffee has gone up. I thought it was one kiss per cup.” Shiro took the cup after paying the fee.

“This is going to be a signature coffee for our restaurant.” Lance sipped the hot drink.

Shiro blew over the top of the cup before he tasted the coffee. “Hm. Taste good. Cinnamon?”

“Yes with a bit of macadamia.” Lance licked his lips. “Where is Keith? I came home and he wasn't in the office and he isn't picking up his phone.”

Shiro’s cup stopped halfway to his mouth. “He left me a note saying he was going to meet you for lunch.”

“No.” Lance put his cup down on the counter as he turned to look at Shiro. “He called and something came up with the kid job and he'd be working through lunch.”

Lance was now worried about the sudden disappearance of their surly man. He watched Shiro set his cup down and walk out of the kitchen. Lance glanced at Keith's cup next to the sink washed and by itself. The words ‘Don't talk until the cup is empty’ in bold black.

Shiro had probably gone to the office, and Lance knew that because that was where he had first checked when he came home. Lance wanted to hear Keith's voice. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages. Nothing was out of place or strange with any of the missives from Keith. He tapped Keith's picture with his thumb to call the man. 

Keith's phone rang once before it went straight to voicemail.

“This is Keith Kogane. Leave a message.” Keith's voice was lacking in amusement, but it was his voice. 

Lance heard Shiro walk back into the house with hard quick footsteps. Shiro was entering the panic mode as he began searching the house. Lance knew. He did not know how he knew or why he had no hope of finding Keith's location from around the house. Lance knew something was wrong. 

He put his phone in his pocket and went after the flustered vampire. Lance raced upstairs to their bedroom where he could hear Shiro cursing and pacing. Lance had no idea where Keith was or if they were overreacting.

“Shiro.” He called out to his vampire. 

Shiro was typing furiously on his phone with eyes pinched and lips pressed together. He hasn't heard him and so Lance walked over and called out Shiro’s name once more.

“What, Lance?” Shiro growled as his head snapped up.

“Something is wrong. We have to find him.” Lance put a hand over Shiro’s phone. “And we won't be able to do that if you don't calm down. Talk to me. You're not alone.”

“You're right. I'm sorry.” Shiro lowered the phone and hugged him. 

He hugged Shiro tight. Lance had fallen in love with two very independent men. Both came with a cargo ship of issues from their pasts. 

“Take a breath. I'm worried too, but aren't you supposed to be the old wise one?” He lifted Shiro’s face. 

“I'm not sure how wise I am and stop calling me old.” Shiro said with a deep sigh to follow his words.

Lance smiled and kissed Shiro in silent apology for the age remark. The man was sensitive about his age and Lance had yet to discover why considering vampires were immortal. 

He left Shiro’s side to inspect Keith's tablet which was lying beside the bed. The man loved to read before going to sleep.

“He was working on the runaway case.” Lance thought out loud. “He told me he was working, so we can assume that's when he ran into trouble.” 

“He wouldn't leave the city limits without texting us or telling us.” Shiro crosses his arms.

“The Land Rover is still here and I took the other motorcycle, so he's on his bike.” Lance flipped through Keith's emails. 

He would never check through either men's personal emails for any reason other than extreme concern. Lance was extremely concerned, but it led nowhere. None of the emails were about leaving. 

“His helmet is gone.” Shiro rubbed his chin. “It wasn't in the garage.”

“That means he's further than a few miles.” Lance put the tablet down. “Back to the office. We need to know everything about that case.”

“Agreed.” Shiro nodded. 

“You go first. You work with him on those cases closer than I do. I'm going to make a few calls and see if anyone saw him in town.” Lance left the bedroom with Shiro.

While Shiro left the house to go back to the office, Lance went to the garage. There was a locker which held his weapons. The tight knot in Lance’s stomach had not disappeared and if the past was any indication of what was to come, then Lance had better be prepared. Shiro hated guns. Too bad. Until Lance developed superhuman powers, he would have to rely on his very human limitations.

He pulled out his phone and dialed up Hunk. He pressed the speaker icon so he could speak while putting on his holster. 

“You have to check out his new recipe I just made!” Hunk’s chipper voice came from the phone.

“I will! First, do me a favor and ask your mom if she saw Keith in town at all today?” Lance pulled out the extra clips of bullets. 

“Keith? Uh. Sure.” Hunk sounded confused. “Give me a minute. She’s in the other room. Why do you need to know if Keith was in town?”

“Because he hasn’t come home. I’m worried and your mom keeps her eyes and ears open better than any police department.” Lance loved Hunk’s mom. She was a large woman with a heart bigger than Hunk. She also was the town gossip vault. 

“She said that Miss Kira said Mr. Mitchell was complaining to Officer Jones that he had seen Keith on his bike driving quicker than normal out of town towards the Sanders paper mills.” Hunk took a deep breath as he finished his explanation. “But that is all she knew.”

“Give her a kiss for me and tell her that I love her.” Lance closed the locker. “I’ll call Mr. Mitchell next then, but if I’m not in tomorrow, don’t worry, ok? I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Uh. What do you think happened? Shouldn’t you ask the police for help?” Hunk sounded nervous.

“Just get Pidge in there to put in all those interactive computers at the tables and finish setting the kitchen up how you want. I’ll be back after we track down Keith.” Lance chuckled as he picked up the phone. “Now I need to go! Bye Hunk!”

Lance dialed Mr. Mitchell. The man ran the hardware store on the west end of the town. The old cranky man did not endear himself to others, but he did keep his bespectacled eyes on his side of town. He pulled on his green jacket as he stepped outside.

“Hello.” The older voice grumbled.

“Good evening, Mr. Mitchell!” Lance began as friendly as possible. “You wouldn’t be able to tell me if you saw my partner Keith today driving around? He lost something and I’m thinking it fell off his bike.”

“It’s because he drives around these streets like it’s a gosh damn racing track! It would serve him right to learn a lesson the way he drove off towards the old roads. He knows those were closed for a reason!” Mr. Mitchell was an unstoppable complaint machine.

“Alright, I’ll tell him. Those old roads by the paper mills are dangerous.” He wanted to verify that was the direction Keith was heading.

“Hell yes, they are!” The next wave of complaints were coming.

“Thank you!” Lance hung up before the man could say another word.

The office was in a building across the yard which had been used for the previous owner’s extensive tool collection. Keith saw it as a perfect spot for two desks and over time, Lance saw Keith turning it into some temple of solace. 

“Shiro?” Lance opened the door to the office.

“Find anything out?” Shiro asked as he was focused on Keith’s laptop. 

“Yup! Old man Mitchell saw Keith zooming out of town today towards the old roads. Long live bored old people.” Lance sat on the edge of the desk. “You?”

“Keith got an email around noon today saying there was a sighting of the boy around the west end of town camping.” Shiro looked up from the computer. “I guess Keith went to check that out instead of seeing you for lunch.”

“Keith has a soft spot for the kids. That’s why he’s willing to take the runaway jobs from other towns if he can do it.” Lance crossed his arms. “Car or bike?”

“Lance.” Shiro stood up and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “You should stay home. I’ll go alone.”

“I thought we discussed the line between concern and being an overprotective boyfriend?” Lance smirked as he looked at his vampire.

“I know, but this feels bad.” Shiro sighed before putting a kiss on top of his head. “Like a setup.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro and hugged him. “That is why I have to come. I’m no immortal, but I love him.”

“Let’s take the car then.” Shiro’s voice was muffled with his lips pressed against Lance’s head. 

Lance held up the keys in his hand. “Way ahead of you.”

\---*----*---*------*------*------

 

They had to park the car a half mile away because the road to the mill had multiple fallen trees in the way. The local kids came out to play in the rundown building from time to time, but it was a rule of thumb never to come alone due to the danger. The moment Shiro stepped out of the car, his entire body was tense. 

“Vampire.” Shiro had growled.

Lance was not sure what that meant for Keith. It did not explain why or how Keith got dragged into this situation. They had discussed a few possible scenarios of what could happen. A vampire had come up but the why was the fuzzy part.

“How do you know?” Lance put his hands into his pockets.

“It’s something I know.” Shiro’s jaw flexed. “Something I Feel. You should stay by the car.”

“You think I’d listen?” Lance chuckled as he stepped forward. 

Shiro let out a loud sigh. “No.”

“Then Keith is inside? I can’t see his bike.” Lance scaled over the fallen tree.

Shiro followed with quiet footsteps. “He’s here. I can smell him.”

“Wish I could have superhuman powers.” He bemoaned as they walked closer to the mill.

“There are serious drawbacks.” Shiro mentioned as he put a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

He nodded and halted his steps. “How you want to do this?”

“I’ll go in the front. Can you go around the back and find a way to sneak in? Maybe you can find him and get him out while I handle the rest?” Shiro pointed to the west side of the mill. 

“I had a feeling you were going to suggest something like that.” Lance looked over the thick tree line and the river which ran along the east side of the mill. “You go in and be the big bad savior and I’ll do what I can to stay out of trouble.”

“Focus on getting Keith.” Shiro rolled up his sleeves.

“Got it. Knowing Keith, and if they have him, the moment I let him go he’ll tear the whole place down. We need to work on his temper.” Lance said.

Shiro cracked a smile. “Yeah. Sure. Werewolves are known for taking up yoga and meditation.” 

“Why do you always have the best jokes when it’s the worse time?” Lance winked at his vampire.

“Must be in my blood.” Shiro shrugged with a sideway glance at him.

“Ha. Ha.” Lance snorted before giving Shiro a thumbs up.

Lance knew Shiro wasn’t invincible, but he had seen Shiro in action enough over the last few years to know the vampire could handle himself. Shiro trusted him to find Keith and that is what Lance intended to accomplish. He climbed up, over, and under countless fallen trees and old machinery. The air was cool. The night was overcast so the moonlight was dim making it hard to see around him. 

He did not see any movement in the mill. He did not hear anything out of the ordinary. Lance then realized the forest was quieter than normal. In the past, the quiet would have unnerved him. He would have been amused if he wasn’t trying to sneak into a creepy run down mill where his werewolf boyfriend was being held. He kept his mind off the fact Keith could be hurt, or worse. 

He noticed several openings in the west and north side of the building. Lance decided to enter through the open boards by the north wall. He learned to stay away from wolves and vampires by being not only quiet but keeping low. The emptiness was unnerving. 

His boyfriends were no slouches when it came to fighting. No less than a small army could keep Keith down. He kept low as he moved around the bottom level of the mill. There were a list of problems of being a human around immortal beasts; speed, strength, and the annoying inability to be killed without certain criteria being met. 

Lance relied on the instincts he had acquired over time. When the breeze of wind passed him, he knew it was a vampire. He pulled out his gun the same time two arms wrapped around his chest. He tilted his head to the side and fired off a series of shots. 

His ears were ringing. The vampire had been shocked enough to loosen his hold. Lance slipped to his knees and emptied the rest of the gun into the body of the stunned vampire. As the sickly pale form staggered backward, he rushed forward. He pulled his short sword from his waist with his other hand and pierced the vampire’s heart.

The vampire chuckled as he was impaled through his chest. “Foolish. Blades cannot kill us.”

“Normal blades can’t.” Lance twisted the sword and the blade began to emit a blue glow.

The vampire’s smile faded. Blood black as night began to pour out from the wound.

“This sword was a gift from Keith.” Lance stepped back from the vampire. “Where is he?”

“How.” The vampire sank to his knees. Hands clawing at his chest trying to stem the flow.

“Where is the wolf that came here?” Lance put the sword back in his sheath. 

“Soon to be dead.” The undead man fell onto his back. “Just like you.”

Lance reloaded his gun while the vampire took his last breath. He would have been concerned about the ominous words if he hadn’t heard them before. He kept his gun out knowing the noise would be bringing more attention soon. 

“So much for Shiro being the diversion.” Lance mumbled.

An inhuman yell filled the air and echoed off the wooden walls and floors.

“Oh. Nevermind.” Lance knew his vampire’s battle cry.

He ran through the mill opening every door he passed. He called out Keith’s name hoping to get a response. The sounds of battle and crashing above him grew louder and louder. He had to remain calm and focus on his part. Shiro trusted him to stay focused and Lance had to trust Shiro. A few hallways in and Lance met another vampire. This one easier to take down because no vampire expected a human to fight back or suddenly appear out of nowhere. Damsel in distress Lance was not nor ever would be if he had any say about it.

He ran up the first stairs he saw which would support his weight. He stopped short from the top step as he saw a body fly through the air. He could see Shiro surrounded by three lesser vampires. There were struggling bodies strewn across the floor. 

“Hey hun!” He waved from the stairs.

Shiro was in full vampire form, looking evil, deadly and pissed off. “Have you found him?”

“Not yet! Working on it. Need help?” Lance offered.

“I’m fine. Go!” Shiro turned his full attention back to his attackers.

“Got it!” Lance yelled in response.

He resumed his search and screaming Keith’s name. There was not much left to search of the bold building. Yeah, the place was big, but Lance had already looked through most of the creepy parts. Vampires loved to hide people in creepy parts of buildings. He could hear the river roaring beneath his feet. He halted his run when he saw two vampires standing in front of the large door. 

“Guess this is the right door? You guys could have saved me the time and just said something earlier.” Lance pulled out his guns. “You wouldn’t be willing to just, oh, let me get my boyfriend and leave would you?”

Both growled and lowered down into offensive poses. Why were the lesser vampires here? And how did they manage to capture Keith? Lance was not the shoot first and ask questions later story - yet it seemed that was the sort of night he was going to have. He learned with vampires to shoot where they were going and not where they were standing. The lesser vampire bodies dropped a few inches away. 

He stepped over their bodies and opened the door. Lance wasn’t prepared for what he saw on the other side. Keith had a large collar around his neck which had a chain and that chain lead to a large bolt in the wall. There were similar cuffs on Keith’s wrists and ankles all with chains connecting his body to the wall. He still wore the same clothes Lance had seen him in before work and they were torn and dirty.

Lance put one gun away and used his free hand to reach out towards Keith. He couldn’t see Keith’s face under the black curtain of hair. Lance knew Keith wasn’t dead. If Keith wasn’t dead then Keith was dangerous to approach when he was hurt or angry. 

“Keith?” His fingers brush away the long hair.

“Don’t touch me!” A snap of teeth and a set of wild amber eyes were his answer. 

“Now that will make for a boring time in bed later.” Lance smiled.

He did not move his hand and he waited those few seconds as Keith came back to himself. The hard breath against his hand and wrist as Keith took in large breaths. The feral anger melting into shocked happiness. 

“Lance.” Keith whispered.

“Yeah. Your Lance.” He walked closer and pulled Keith’s head into the side of his neck. He pet the side of Keith’s face as the wolf settled.

Lance raised his gun and shot at each chain freeing Keith. Keith may have been shorter than Lance but the man was all muscle and heavy. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and guided him down to the floor.

“It’s a trap.” Keith pulled at the metal bindings. 

There was a growl of challenge shaking the entire building around them. Lance knew it was an Elder Vampire who had entered the fight with Shiro.

“We sort of discussed that on the way here.” Lance helped remove the cuffs around Keith’s feet.

“It was stupid. I was stupid.” Keith spat tossing one cuff across the room with enough force it went through the wall and into the emptiness of the outside.

“I don’t know the who or the why but the plan is to just run. We’re not making a stand here.” Lance explained as Keith rose to his feet. 

“Run?” Keith growled.

“Yeah. Run was the plan. Not that you can’t beat a few heads in on the way to the car.” Lance followed Keith to the doorway.

“I’m going to help Shiro. You run.” Keith’s hands balled into fists.

“Keith.” Lance groaned as the werewolf ran forward towards the sound of fighting. He knew Keith would react in a hot head manner but he had a small wish the man would remain level headed.

He tried to keep up with Keith as the werewolf cut a bloody path to Shiro. Lance kept his gun in hand and eyes open for anyone Keith’s rage had spared. Keith’s run halted as they entered the largest area of the mill. Lance was worried the moment he saw Shiro.

Shiro was torn up bad. His shirt was in scraps and there were lines of blood dripping off his shirt and arms. The vampire standing across from him had long white hair and looked to be in the same shape. Lance could not get a good look at the vampire’s face before the vampire’s clashed again. Vampires were fast and size did not matter so while Shiro appeared bigger than the other guy it did not guarantee a win. Keith jumped over the remaining steps and began his transformation with a loud howl.

Keith’s body morphed into a sea of black fur and barreled into the fray. Lance stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Keith snapped his teeth at the white haired vampire’s face. The vampire punched down hard enough to make Keith fall to his knees. Shiro’s fist then connected to the vampire’s face sending him flying back across the room. 

The vampire spat out a mouth full of blood and glanced up at Lance. He knew better than to meet a vampire’s gaze straight on so he made a point to focus on the vampire’s forehead or bloody lips. 

“I know you.” Lance narrowed his eyes as he tried to piece the vampire into a part of his memory.

“Lance! Move!” Shiro screamed from Keith’s side.

He wanted to ask why but then it was too late. The brush of air against his body a half second before the smell of blood and flowers. First time being hit by a vampire? No. The first time it hurt in such a way? Yes.

Surreal, the feeling of pain which exploded in his chest. A second of surprise before countless seconds of agony. A sense of floating through the air even as his back broke against several layers of wood. He knew his guns were gone only a moment before he plummeted into the icy water of the river. What the hell just happened?

Had be been punched through the floor? No. He had been punched out of the building and fell two stories into the river more than likely. The water was dark and his eyes couldn’t focus. He hurt. He could not tell if he was up or down as the river carried him away. 

Until his back hit a large rock and his body arched up. His head broke the top of the water and he sucked in all the cold air he could until he was dragged back under. His brain connected back with his body and he began to swim towards the shadowy edge of land. He could barely breathe. He probably had a few broken ribs and his back was on fire. His legs worked and Lance kicked and reached as hard as he could towards land. He made no significant progress. 

He couldn’t breathe and he was fighting off the blackness in his vision. He had to stay on top of the water. Lance yielded to the blackness with a desperate hope he did not die before his men found him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Lance’s eyes felt gritty and his mouth was dry. He focused on the ceiling above him and knew he was in a hospital. He winced as being alive was far more painful than he had hoped. He looked to the side and there was Keith. Dumb old Keith sleeping half in the chair and half bent on Lance’s bedside. The man could truly sleep anywhere.

He smiled as he tangled his fingers in the thick mass of black hair. He loved the feel of Keith’s hair, and fur. He twirled a finger around a tuft of the silky strands and yanked.

“Ouch!” Keith woke up with a cry. “Cut that out! I hate it when you - Lance!”

“You look better than I feel.” Lance chuckled.

“Yeah, well. You’ve been out of it for over a day. Shiro’s at home, he’s fine.” Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s hand and wrist. Lance looked at the window and saw the bright sunlight streaming into the room. He hoped Shiro had fed before resting and his vampire wouldn’t feel too guilty.

“Bad guy got away huh?” Lance felt sleepy and he blamed the exhaustion on his slurred speech. Keith had a few scratches on his face but sounded and looked fine otherwise. Lance was jealous of his boyfriend’s quick healing werewolf genes at moments like this one.

“Yeah.” Keith frowned. “Shiro thinks he’ll be back.”

“Then we’ll be ready this time.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. “I’m going to go back to sleep now. Ok?”

“Ok. I’ll be right here.” Keith put a kissed on his forehead. “I’ll work on getting you home by tonight.”

Lance grinned as he closed his eyes. “Love you too.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I’m so glad to be home!” Lance walked into the house. “That hospital was horrible.”

“All hospitals are horrible.” Keith muttered as he tossed the keys into the bowl by the door.

“Yup.” Lance rubbed his side. He had in fact broken several ribs but he had not broken his back. They sent him home with a lot of pain medicine and anti-inflammatory pills and instructions on how to handle all the strained muscles and a follow-up appointment.

There was a thunderous sound of running feet from upstairs. Lance grinned and opened his arms as Shiro appeared in front of him. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders as the man hugged him with extreme care. 

“Hey big buy.” Lance greeted his vampire.

“Welcome home kitten.” Shiro whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Lance slipped back to his feet. “You ok?”

“Me? I’m fine. You were the one that had us worried to death.” Shiro shook his head. “Lance you can’t keep coming to fights with us.”

“Stop.” Lance put up his hand. “We’re not having this conversation again. It’s not like we’ll be facing other Elder vampires anytime soon. We moved here to get away from all the fighting and the drama. Remember?”

“We don’t know he won’t be back. Shiro thinks he might be back. And if that happens we want you to stay back.” Keith walked up to him. “He’s dangerous.”

“Obviously.” Lance flapped his hand and went to the sofa to sit down. “Do we even know why he went to all that trouble to get Keith?”

“No.” Shiro sat next to Lance. “And that is what worries me. Lotor isn’t some mindless brute. He’s up to something. He put a lot of his men’s lives on the line for no gain.”

“We need to be ready but we don’t know why he wanted Shiro to begin with and that puts us in a big disadvantage.” Keith crossed his arms as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

“You guys are the detectives. You’ll figure it out.” Lance rubbed his chin as he tried to remember Lotor’s face. “You know the guy Shiro?”

“I’ve seen him over the years and know his family.” Shiro put a hand on Lance’s leg. “He didn’t even say much during the fight. It was like he was just testing me.”

“He didn’t speak to me either.” Keith glared at the floor. “I woke up. Saw him for a moment then all I ever saw were the lessers.”

“Jeez. You guys are depressing.” Lance crossed his legs at his ankles. 

“Can you take this seriously?” Keith snapped and gave him the signature annoyed look.

“I am!” Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. “Just because I’m not all gloom and doom doesn’t mean I am not taking this seriously.”

“We need to all calm down. And not get into a screaming match.” Shiro dragged a hand over his tired eyes.

Lance agreed but he also knew this would bother them all until they had some plan in place. Keith did not do well being listless and Shiro did not handle being defenseless with any grace. Lance would have to think of something to get them on track.

“I got it.” Lance snapped his fingers and sat up a bit straighter. “We’ll just call your fathers!”

“What?” Keith’s eyes went wide.

“No!” Shiro hissed. 

Lance raised an eyebrow at his men. He was so calling their fathers in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of the abrupt end....it was supposed to be a one off!  
> More will come at some point :)


End file.
